1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and apparatus for playing multimedia content efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of technologies, multimedia contents (such as TV shows, movies, and other video files) which can be played through a television (TV) or a computer now can be played on a mobile phone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC). Also, a 4-Dimensional (4D) movie theater is designed to provide a virtual reality environment similar to that in the scene of the multimedia contents such that the user feels as if she/he is in the scene as a character in the multimedia contents. For example, the 4D movie theater creates a stereoscopic environment with rain, wind, flash, and vibration effects using moving chairs, a large number of speakers, and lighting apparatuses.
However, most users use televisions, computers, or mobile devices more often to watch video contents than go to the theaters to watch movies. Also, the user usually watches videos using a mobile device while moving. In this case, the user watches the video content without a virtual reality environmental experience that can be provided by the 4D movie theater.